kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:August347
Is anybody a kirby master?August347 (talk) 03:58, March 18, 2013 (UTC) FanArt There's a limit to how many pieces of fanart you're allowed on this wiki: That number is 3, I believe. If you could please remove a few and put them on some other site (deviantArt, for example), I'd appreciate it. Have a good day! ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 17:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Batamon is not Kirby The facial features of the so-called "Batamon" cannot be seen. That image is most certainly Kirby. We can't say it's a Batamon for sure. Also, the sprite suits the image box better as the face can be seen, along with the descrepancies it has against Kirby's sprite. Leave it as it is. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Well Look at This. August347 (talk) 02:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : No face is visible. Its going to stir up confusion and the image is most likely going to be reverted anyway. Mind as well get it out of the way now rather than risk an admin misunderstanding. I don't think the admins here are mean in any way. shape, or form, still...its easily going to be mistaken for a Kirby. Its for the best if it's changed back to it's sprite form. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 02:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : I told you this is Batamon.August347 (talk) 03:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Why are you undoing all of my edits to the transliterations from katakana? All the edits I made can be confirmed. In katakana, special combinations of a large and small character are transliterated differently. See here: http://www.gaijinjapan.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/katakana-chart-table-new-method.jpg With that out of the way, can I change them back? EmoTank (talk) 05:40, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Could you please stop? Why are you undoing all of my edits to the transliterations from katakana? All the edits I made can be confirmed. In katakana, special combinations of a large and small character are transliterated differently. See here: http://www.gaijinjapan.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/katakana-chart-table-new-method.jpg With that out of the way, can I change them back? EmoTank (talk) 05:41, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't know about what your talking about. August347 (talk) 00:19, December 13, 2013 (UTC) On the King Doo and Water Galboros pages, you had undone my edits correcting the Katakana transliterations. I was browsing the wiki and correcting what I found that was wrong, and I guess it kind of annoyed me out of proportion to see someone undo those edits for no conceivable reason. I don't know why you did it, and I don't care, but I would request that you do not do it again. EmoTank (talk) 00:49, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the double post, by the way. Forgot to put in a header and unfortunately couldn't just edit my previous message. EmoTank (talk) 00:51, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry.I was using Google Translate. August347 (talk) 00:52, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey August, Bubble Where'd you get that picture? The one I found was on the Kirby Battle Royal poll. If you got it from the same source, how'd you get a larger one? Iqskirby (talk) 19:17, September 17, 2017 (UTC)